


First Impressions

by pearlydewdrop



Series: Her Socialist and His Suffragette [10]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class Differences, Disapproving Family, Dreamers, Engagement, F/M, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings, Post-Season/Series 02, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydewdrop/pseuds/pearlydewdrop
Summary: Margaret Branson ushered her youngest son and Lady Sybil Crawley quietly into the house, shooing away the neighbours' prying eyes—most of whom had already heard the news about Tommy Branson coming home with a 'posh English girl'.
Relationships: Tom Branson/Sybil Crawley
Series: Her Socialist and His Suffragette [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398220
Kudos: 24





	First Impressions

**First Impressions.**

"An bhfuil sí ag iompar clainne?", Margaret Branson asked quietly, glancing hastily between the young couple with steel in her eyes.

_So much for mincing one's words..._

She ushered her youngest son and _Lady_ Sybil Crawley quietly into the house, shooing away the neighbours' prying eyes—most of whom had already heard the news about Tommy Branson coming home with a ' _posh_ English girl'.

Tom shook his head, glaring at the suggestion.

He made a point to respond to his mam's assumption in English, determined that Sybil would not feel alienated.

"Mam, don't be ridiculous!"

"Ridiculous, am I?", Mrs Branson had huffed out in response. "Why else would an Earl's daughter run off with an employee?"

While Sybil hadn't understood her mother in law's question at the time, she knew well enough where the suspicions of many would lead upon learning of her and Tom's unlikely engagement.

It also hadn't slipped her notice how the older woman's eyes had lingered for just a split second too long about her midsection-as though looking for confirmation.

Her cheeks flushed, unable to remain silent any longer.

"I haven't run away, nor have Tom and I done anything improper...", Sybil replied, polite but firm, gripping tighter to her fiancé's hand. While she wanted Mrs Branson to like her, she also wouldn't have the truth of her and Tom's intentions misunderstood by anyone, not ever. "...but I do love your son very much."

For a moment it felt as though they were back in the drawing room at Downton, declaring their love for one another before the entire Crawley ensemble all over again.

The silence in the room was deafening, the tension very nearly tangible.

Mrs Branson blinked, pursing her lips to respond. Her voice still maintaining a certain gruff edge... contrary to how her gaze had somewhat softened at the earnest determination of her future daughter in law's words.

She glanced between Sybil and Tom, as though struggling to decide what to make of the pair of them. A pair of dreamers; that was the best that Mrs Branson could come up with.

"Love doesn't put money in your pocket, sweetheart. Nor does it put food on the table."

* * *

**'An bhfuil sí ag iompar clainne?...is she pregnant?'**


End file.
